


Hold My Hand

by Townycod13



Series: Digimon OTP Oneshots [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always typing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burbs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Burbs).



 

He’s always typing. That would be fine except his hands are never free and that’s where the problem really lies.

Taichi’s tried this before, if one hand seems a little less preoccupied than the other, holding it.

The problem is that it’s Koushirou and Koushirou always wants both his hands and always needs to be typing or working or investigating or being the stupid amazing genius he is.

And it’s hard for Taichi to try again, not because he can’t, but because he’s really scared of getting his hand batted away again. It felt too much like a rejection.

To be entirely honest Taichi hasn’t even the slightest clue why he wants to hold Koushirou’s hand so much, there’s just something comforting about the feeling. The thought makes Taichi happy and the few times they have held hands were nice.

The problem with Taichi is that once he focuses on something, while he’s good at figuring out the how, and what he wants, he’s not so good at the why.

But that’s not really the point here.

The point is Koushirou is typing again and probably being amazing again and Taichi’s chest just swells a bit at the thought.

Koushirou is amazing. Taichi’s known this for a long time and he loves having such an awesome friend, even if the guy can become a bit neglectful. So whenever Taichi realizes all over again how just special Koushirou is he can’t help but smile and he can’t help but want to hold the guys hand.

It’s got to be some sort of awesome-friend reaction, Taichi’s sure.

But the problem remains that the amazing and awesome Koushirou, the fun and sometimes too serious guy that Taichi likes hanging out with, would be annoyed if Taichi tried holding his hand again and really, Taichi doesn’t want to have his hand batted away again.

If Taichi had time, his feeling of joy at how amazing Koushirou is might have morphed into being a tidbit upset over the rejection.

Taichi didn’t have time because his heart was bursting, his face was burning, and his entire mood lifted to brand new heights.

There was a hand clasping his own.

Koushirou typed one-handed, pointedly ignoring Taichi and his own slightly pink face.


End file.
